Stain
by writer-mey
Summary: A girl saved by a masked hero wants to thank him but...
1. Introduction

**Stain**

**Introduction**

That evening the buffet was served at the party in honor of Vietnam veterans. Officers in uniform and elegant women crowded the room surrounding the two masked heroes who contributed to the victory.

Dr. Manhattan was invited to the lectern to tell their glorious deeds while, nearby, the Comedian boasted in his own way about events.

One officer in particular, in his sixties and accompanied by a young girl came up to sure-footed man, extending his hand and smiling amicably. Just noticed the presence of the officer, the Comedian smiled back and shook his hand.

He also noticed the girl in black evening dress and, almost an automatic gesture, held out his hand to greet her. With a shy smile, and her father's arm around her shoulders, Ruby Sanders put his thin hand on the Comedian one and he approach his lips gently.

Suddenly all the people in the audience applauded loudly and the focus shifted on the official Sanders, thanking, reached the dr. Manhattan to the lectern.

Approaching the microphone, greeting and thanking again, began his speech in honor of the dead and calling on the stage close relatives are some of the victims. Gave them the medals and soon after opened the dance.

A young woman, relative of one of the fallen, was leaning against the railing of the luxurious terrace. The black hair, were collected in an elegant hairstyle neat and iridescent green eyes was lost in the darkness of night. Turning over the coin between her fingers with sad expression. In the background, only the buzz created by the opening of the dances in the room, but she had no desire to dance.

Not far away, perched on the corner of the parapet, Rorschach watched the girl in silence. After a few moments, seeing that she didn't seem to notice his presence, approached very quietly along side in his scrutinizing nothing.

Amanda Crane was frightened and she dropped the medal, stepping back a few steps.

- My apologies, miss - Rorschach took the medal - What counted for you?

The man began to move further, while Amanda stood still waiting to have it close enough to notice that the spots on the mask moved independently.

- He was my brother - said cautiously recovering the medal and looking again - You are one of the masked heroes, sir?

Rorschach simply nodded - My condolences.  
The girl gave a polite smile and the man put his hands in the pockets of his raincoat - Your brother was a hero, although he did without the mask.

Amanda looked at him with surprise, suddenly a lot of memories surfaced and she took his leave in a hurry.

- Forgive me - she said, wiping away a tear and coming back in the room.

Rorschach watched until it was lost in the crowd.  
Amanda walked at a brisk pace dodging the couples were dancing. She had almost reached the end of the hall when she was struck and fell to the ground.

Immediately was helped by a couple of soldiers to get up, but she found himself face to face with the Comedian that looked down on her.

- Excuse me - she said terribly embarrassed.

- You hurt, me'em? - Ruby Sanders intervened surpassing the man who grabbed her by the arm and walked away with the decision.

Under the puzzled look of those present and the reaction of the interdicted official's daughter, the comedian came up with Amanda to look serious. The girl failing to support his eyes, lowered his head fearfully.

Suddenly Rorschach put a hand on the girl's shoulders, pushing her slightly, and departed from the Comedian. Before leaving the room, Rorschach nodded to the dr. Manhattan who intervened to calm the situation.

The Comedian felt his companion's hand on his shoulder and, with much effort, he calmed down allowing the party to continue.

Ruby, was a little surprised by the reaction of the Comedian, she was surprised even more when, with all the calm of the world, he asked another dance to her.

After a moment of hesitation, she accepted with a smile and the man continued to hold her in a sumptuous movement accompanied by music.

- What did you do to that girl? - Ruby asked lightly.

The Comedian gave her a hardness but, seeing that she was alarmed, smirked and walked further to self - I was just a little irritated - he whispered - But I wanted to see if she was hurt - he lied shamelessly.

Their eyes met again and she looked down embarrassed. The Comedian smiled again and made her go with a swing caschè final. She let out a soft laugh and genuinely amused him, uplifting, gave her a kiss on the neck.

The reaction rather than a reasoned, Ruby was groped to break free from his grip, looking around. The man didn't give up and held her still smiling - Don't be afraid, I don't bite.

She tried in vain to get away again and the Comedian held her with more force making her almost hurt. The smile was gone from his face and his irritation was evident.

- Now... stay calm - uttered while he dragged out of the room, trying not to give too much attention.  
- It's better if you leave me alone unless you want to end badly - said Ruby doing strength one last time, but had been quite fascinated by the man to be led out of the hall.

The Comedian smiled even taste after the sentence of the girl, and she smiled as the man turned his head to make sure that no one followed them.

After they move away from the wing of the building where there was the party, the Comedian guided her through a door blocked by a rope of red velvet on which was hung a sign access locked.

**_(¯`·.(¯`·.The author .·´¯).·´¯)  
A new story is ready to be read, I hope as always to don't delude anyone. Thanks to all who will lose time to read it. My apologize for the mistakes I'm not a native english speaker so I'm not used to write in english._**


	2. September 1st 1980

**September 1st 1980**

- Thank you for coming with me - Amanda smiling slightly. The sound of her heels echoing on the sidewalk of the street leading to his house. The walls of the surrounding buildings were skinny, set up with old posters ruined and colorful writing. Rorschach looked around while the girl spoke casually without giving weight to a potential danger that surrounded the area.

- It's... a bit that no guy took me home - continued jokingly settling the elegant fur cape on her shoulders.

- I hope you aren't forced to return every evening at this time, miss - Rorschach said in a tone of disinterested - it would be dangerous.

- Oh no, not often... I can't - she said with a sad tone. Seeing the man had stopped and watched her, she looked down and smiled again - I mean... it wouldn't be safe.

- Hurm ... - Rorschach knew there was something wrong with that girl, he was used to seeing the problems surrounding people like a sort of a strange disease. Often he didn't care, merely punishing those who deserve it and to keep the situation calm in the city. However he had to deal with a "problem" under his nose, he intervened.  
- I agree... especially if someone wearing similar clothes... - the man grabbed a piece of fur passing it between his fingers.

Amanda looked down ashamed of what she was wearing, gently grabbed her hand and took her in his. She was silent, still looking down but his expression wasn't sad or even embarrassed, she had a sparkle in her eyes of repressed hatred that tried to keep hidden like a wild animal in a cage.

He pulled his hand putting it in your pocket as the other, and kept walking. The young woman reached by increasing the pace and, flanking it again, they arrived at the threshold of one of the many buildings.

- Here I am, I arrived - looked up at one of the windows that had to be in her apartment - thank you again for having me escorted to the house, mr. Rorschach - smiled back at him.

Rorschach nodded slightly and walked away briskly without even waiting for the girl had entered the lobby of the apartment building. Amanda looked at him for a moment then reached her fourth-floor apartment, trying not to make noise entered and closed the door behind her.  
She sighed, taking off her shoes, walked down the hallway that ran along the living room and kitchen. She had almost reached to her room when she heard the sound of empty bottles.

- I've been waiting ... - The father of the girl was leaning over the open fridge trying yet another bottle of beer - you are late, I told you to come back at eleven.

The man was obviously drunk and staggered to the chair in the living room and then let it fall on uncorking the bottle in his hand.

- I know... the party was...

- I don't care what happened to the party! I ordered you to come home at eleven o'clock and you haven't done! Now give me one good reason to not beat you up, stupid bitch!

Amanda lowered her head terrified, didn't answer to avoid stirring up the wrath of his father. She thought frantically for a solution to escape from there without being beaten but she couldn't find any. Panic filled her when she saw the man who got up from the chair and shattered the bottle against the wall.  
- Why don't you answer? Youwas with one of your men, right? - The man began to approach dangerously.

- No... you say the party lasted longer than expected and just... - Amanda looked up and smiled, trying to appear calm and sincere.

- Do you think you're taking with a fool?

The girl was about to reply when there came a fist to the face. She fell to the ground unconscious and it was perhaps a good thing, considering the beats taken thereafter.

Outside the window, perched on top of the neon sign of a motel, Rorschach witnessed the scene...

The next morning, Amanda was still lying on the floor of the corridor. A puddle of saliva and blood opened just below her mouth, unkempt hair covering her face and as soon as she opened her eyes, the sunlight that floods the apartment forced her to close them. She sat up with much effort, she felt pain everywhere and stabbing suffering in the stomach. She could hardly breathe for the pain she caused the diaphragm contract, but braced herself and stood with her back to the wall. The eyes in the meantime had become accustomed to the morning light and focusing everything around her was looking for a plausible explanation to the great chaos that was in the living room.

- It's worse than I thought, really went too far this time...

A couple of coughs and she walked painfully to the center of the living room looking at the fragments of ornaments scattered on the ground, the chair upside down and reversed the library. The floor was also wet with beer and who knows what else, but the thing that let it mildly, it was a large red stain that soiled the carpet for half. Took two more steps but stopped immediately noticing her father's legs sticking out from behind the kitchen floor.

- You don't wanna get closer than, miss.

Amanda blanched hearing the man's voice behind her. She turned immediately to erase any doubt that it was not him and noticing even better spots that moved on his mask, She collapsed on the floor crying.

- I hope you're not mourning the death of this man... - Rorschach said approaching and remaining motionless standing next to her.

Amanda continued to weep copiously without giving any answer and he, after a few minutes, walked to the front door looked at her one last time and went out simply, leaving her alone.


	3. September 2nd 1980

**September 2****nd****1980**

- If you remember something of last night call us - The detective slightly raised his hat to greet Amanda who was leaning on the door of her apartment. She nodded and smiled politely and closed the door as soon as all the police members had left. It was late afternoon, the sun was going down but fortunately the interrogation had lasted a little. Amanda had been unconscious throughout the night there weren't many questions about the murder of her father.

She looked at the living room, completely cleaned after the necessary inquiries and photos needed to investigate on the assassin. She put the hand to her mouth and closed her eyes still wondering if she did well to cover the masked hero.

She decided to take a hot bath, or rather boiling, to remove all the crap that was on her from the residues of mixed blood still on her face. She walked down the corridor at a slow peace and dragged almost wondered if it was normal to have an empty mind, as light as air. A normal person would probably had a lot of memories, good or bad they were, but still memories. She was taken as amnesia, she has removed part of her life lived alone with her father.

She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror, deep dark circles and melted makeup showed off her eyes red because of the tears shed short time before. She sighed beginning to take off her evening dress and she didn't bother to close the bathroom door because she was alone. She filled the tub and dived better getting goose bumps for the change in temperature. She rubbed the skin with vanilla soap and lying completely relaxed, lulled by the silence and the warmth of the water.

She emerged after a good hour with a little more clarity about what to do. First find Rorschach least to thank him. She bited her lip but it was true, his father's death was a good thing, a release... now she just had to take hold of her life and finally decide for her happiness.

She wiped paying attention to the bruises and she put the home clothes. She was taken by a strange euphoria, she looked in her father's room for a personal organizer with telephone contacts of the army. She rummage in the tables and in boxes under the bed, she found a lot of memories of the golden years when her father was a Private and she shooked her head: - Stupid you are, you've ruined your life for a few bottles...

She also came across a picture when she was little, she couldn't have more than a year and was in his mother's arms. She was almost crying if it wasn't for the thick ribs that brought her back to the bad memories.

After searching thoroughly finally she saw a small notebook in brown leather under a frame and under the box with medals. She went back into the living room, she took a few white sheet, and a red pen, remembering not to have more furniture, she sat on the stool next to the kitchen floor. She pointed out all the phone numbers of the people who she knew and, after doing a thorough list, made some phone calls. She tried to appear distraught over the lost of her father and, with the help offered by two captains, she organized the funeral, hoping to meet some acquaintance of Rorschach.

At 9.00 on the following Tuesday the doorbell rang at Crane house. Amanda took one last quick look in the bathroom mirror and, after wiping the corner of her mouth from the residue in excess of lipstick, jerked up at the entrance.

Before opening the door she sighed and wiped the smile from her face and she concentrated to welcome the guest.

- Oh...good morning... - Amanda found in front of her a man who didn't know, but because of the uniform he wore, she realized that he was part of the army and probably he was there for the funeral.

- Major Sanders. I was in the same division of your father, long time ago - he told her, holding out his hand with a faintly bitter smile on his face.

She gave her hand to him with uncertain expression, wondering what had brought him to her house, but before she could answer, the man continued with the explanation.

- Unexpected organizational problems between the priest and the funeral home and, consequently, the funeral will take place half an hour early. We have already taken steps to warn everyone and I thought I'd give you a ride, as the car agency will pick you up too late - the man explained, correctly interpreting the expression of Amanda.

- Oh...okay - she said quite shaken by the slight inconvenience - We should go, then.

The trip was short, fortunately, the only thought that lingered in the mind of Amanda was to see again Rorschach. Quivered idea of being in front of those spots that moved quietly and didn't hide the curiosity that was taking place in wanting to see the face of the man who had freed once and for all by the presence of her father. However, she had to keep the staging and contain emotions, at least for the moment.

They arrived at the entrance of the cemetery and Major Sanders help her to get out of the car.

She looked around the vast expanse of headstones in the green of the lawn had always provided a sense of peace. The overcast sky and the light gray of the day helped to give the place a surreal aura, as if she were looking at a landscape portrait in an old photograph in black and white.

She was approached by officers in uniform and other people dressed in good way, to offer all griefs while she walked the narrow tiled to the place of burial. She greet to the few who she knew and she was able to make a flawless impression with the rest of the guests. She spoke at length with the important characters and she tried some clue or gossip about masked heroes. She didn't find anything new, they knew all the usual news, occasionally reported on gossip magazines.

They all gathered around the pit, where the wooden coffin brown, smooth and polished, there had not been placed. The priest started up and after a prayer and a few words of comfort, the sign of the cross was almost mandatory and guests sat down to their seats. An officer and a woman extremely distinct made their speech in which they extolled the qualities of man as Nick Crane; kind, sincere, a brother on the battlefield, a strong man and a good family. Words to the wind for Amanda, who saw only sadness, anger and horror. They would have been the right words to replace the adjectives that were escaping from those mouths.  
All ended in a quiet way, no crying or embarrassing revelations. She would have preferred a more intimate ceremony, but there were also the bagpipes and rifle fire, and while everyone left the cemetery in silence greeted her one last time, a man in his forties approached stealthily behind.

- I've heard you are interested in the vigilants - his tone was low but direct, which struck the young but up to a certain point.

- I don't know what you're talking about - she said without taking her attention from the guests, who smiled and nodded in greetings.

- The questions that she did. What do you want to know? Are you interested in the Comedian?

Amanda whirled around curiously looking to that annoying man. He had blond hair around to be gray and blue eyes. Despite his insistence he didn't look like a disreputable.

- What? Who are you?

Major Sanders came up, alarmed by the scene - Miss Crane needs to be left alone, leave now.

The mystery man left her his business card before leaving without making problems, he had even smiled warmly, making his condolences.


	4. September 6th 1980

**September 6****th ****1980**

Some days passed and that morning Amanda woke up very late. It was her day off to work and she took advantage of it, since she hadn't to get up when his father ordered her to prepare breakfast. Lying on the bed veered between the fingers the business card of the blondie man known at the funeral. The name Kyle Emerson was written in bold and embossed with dark blue ink, just above the telephone number and the stylized drawing of a pen intent to draw a doodle. She wondered if perhaps the man knew something that had not already been reported in the newspapers or on TV. The fact he spoke about the Comedian made a thought inside her mind but she wasn't surprised, that maniac was on everyone's lips on time with scandals and misconduct. She decided to call him, she couldn't miss the opportunity to know something about Rorschach and if Kyle Emerson had nothing to say about it, she would be back on her feet.

The bruises from the fight with her father were still evident and some still hurt but she ignore it, thinking it would be the last time. She came into the living room, completely revolutionized in the way she liked. A small red sofa for two people gave to her from a neighbor, a tv and a small wooden table found at a flea market. She grabbed the phone on the wall and she dialed the number.  
- Yeah...

A concise answer and kneaded, probably of a person who was still sleeping.

- Mr. Emerson?

- It's me...who are you?

- I'm Amanda Crane, I called for...

She didn't finish the sentence and immediately the man recovered from REM sleep where he was.

- Good morning, Miss Crane. I was waiting for your call with pleasure. I was sure that I wouldn't be disappointed.

Although the young woman was thinking just the opposite, she preferred to leave the question. She went back to use her gentle tone, she leaned with her back against the jamb of the arch that separated the living room from the corridor, crossing her arms.

- Good to know. I was wondering if we could meet to continue the conversation that, in fact, we hadn't even begun at the funeral.

- How about if I offer you a dinner to Henry's on the 14th?

- Of course, I don't think there are problems.

- Look, I book for eight, don't think about abandon me, right?  
A pleasant laugh emerged from the other end of the phone and the conversation ended. Amanda raised her eyebrows, surprised that strange kind of euphoria. She felt, however, to be close to her goal, she smiled and bit her lower lip off the ground in the kitchen to prepare breakfast, thinking about what to wear for the evening.

A few hours later, the girl was waiting outside Henry's. She was extremely nervous and play with a cigarette butt trampling with heels, in an attempt to distract herself. Kyle Emerson was late about a quarter hour but when he arrived he seemed to have made a run from Boston. It was purple and shortness of breath.

- I'm ... sorry ... for the delay.

- Please rest a moment. I don't want you on my conscience.

- Like your father? - He smiled.

- Excuse me?

- I was joking. The usual grim humor. I was interviewing a man of the funeral home little, that's why I'm late. We want to come in?

Amanda nodded even though she was alarmed by the assertion of the man. The couple took a seat at their table and Kyle didn't want to lose time, he wanted to get straight to the point.

- So are you interested in the Comedian?

- No, not really ... I was looking for information about Rorschach.

He nodded seriously - Go on.

- That's all. Now you you should give me some information, right?

- Of course I'm sorry, it's my obsession. The Comedian is making me stupid. He's pure source of gossip but he's also so elusive, I can never catch him in the act.

- What's your job?  
- I'm a writer. Well not famous otherwise you would recognize me - he laughed hysterically running a hand on the head - I am looking for a compelling story, something to be introduced in my next novel. As your father died?

- He was killed, I suppose from Rorschach ... but how this can help you with your book?

Amanda realized there was something wrong with that man, maybe it was just a fan of the masked vigilantes a bit crazy, or maybe he was truly an eccentric writer. But there was something strange.

- Don't you want revenge for what he did?

- No, not really. My father was an heavy drinker and violent man, he did it the night he died.

- So you paid a vigilant for kill your father?

- I haven't hired him! What nonsense are you saying?

Amanda got up clearly irritated, she was still fragile and she realized she had not spoken to anyone yet about what had happened. She was surprised to understand how much she was involved in that story. She thought she simply hate an alcoholic father, but there was more on her soul weighed like a rock.

She left the restaurant without another word, and thinking to be stupid for wasting time with a crazy man like that.

The next day Amanda heard some mighty blows at the door. She grabbed his brother's baseball bat and she approached the entrance with caution.

- Who there?

- Major Sanders, can I talk to you, miss?

She was surprise to have Mr. Sanders at the door again and quickly she opened the door.

- Good evening, Major. How can I help you?

- I would like to talk about this.

The man slid the newspaper that he had under his arm between her hands and pointed to the article he's talking about. The bold headline attracted much attention even though it was on the first page.

_**Retired army officer killed by a masked vigilant**_

_The officer Nick Crane, U.S. Army, retired, died Oct. 6 of this year. The authorities said that it was a homicide but have not yet found the guilty. Thanks to the statements of his daughter, Amanda Crane, is suspected by one of the famous masked vigilantes. The suspected are Rorschach and the famous Comedian, already known for his previous crimes. Amanda could be involved, the suspects in fact, fall on her too about the serious problems she had with his father._

_K.E._

- Son of a...


	5. September 7th 1980

**September 7****th ****1980**

He put his coffee cup to his lips, tasting his favourite drink unmistakable smell. Major Sanders, however, was worried about something, something related to the article by Kyle Emerson.

- I ...

- I need to know the truth. It was the Comedian?

She looked at him and shook her head immediately - No, it wasn't.

- I thought that clown was the only freak in that group. They are all madmen, must be caged.

Amanda settled back on the stool in the kitchen. She knew the man wasn't there for something more serious.

- Are you also obsessed by the Comedian, can I know what happened?

Those words were so simple but Sanders felt into tears, putting a hand on his face. He was ashamed to cry like a baby. The thing that tore his heart, however, was immense, terrible, unbearable. With difficulty he managed to say a few words, after long minutes in which he tried to calm down and took some control.  
- My daughter ... my Ruby was ... she was raped. By the Comedian you know? By that bastard who should set an example, a model soldier, a national hero and a protector of the Americans. He's just scum. And now my little girl is ruined forever.

The sadness had turned to anger, he had the flame of revenge in his eyes. For a moment, Amanda was worried by her new living room. He, however, shook his head and smiled for convenience.

- I need to know if there is some truth in this article.

The girl looked down at the newspaper and decided it was time to tell the truth.

- When my mother died, my father began to drink and it got worse when he went into retirement. He used me as a slave, I had to go to school and came back home immediately. I didn't have a social life with my peers and he gave me the money just to buy more alcohol. He didn't even realize that I wasn't in the legal age to do that but if I came home without anything he was beating me until I lost consciousness.

Sanders was shocked by the news. He hadn't idea that one of his division, one of the best, had problems to become a danger to the others.  
- During the evening in honor of Vietnam veterans he told me he wouldn't come, he wouldn't been too strong for his son's death. He sent me to pick up of my brother's medal and gave me a curfew at eleven. As you know, the evening continued until one. When I came back I realized that he had been drinking and he was waiting for me. Routine... but Rorschach saw all and I think he killed him.

- Amanda I'm sorry for what happened to you. I hadn't idea that your father had many problems and, probably, if you came to tell me about that, I wouldn't have believed. I was counting on him, I've never been disappointed on mission.

- Yeah, I guess. Anyway I can't hunt Rorschach, I'm trying to thank him.

- Surely he knows where to find the Comedian.

The two looked at eachother and she knew what he wanted. She nodded - Okay, if I have information about him I'll tell you, mr Sanders.

- Thank you Amanda, it means a lot.  
He got up and greet the girl. He left without another word.  
Amanda turned on the light in the kitchen, the sun had gone down and the darkness was taking everything. She put the two cups of coffee in the sink and washed them, still with the head full of thoughts. She felt that the worst wasn't come yet. It would have been easier if she had stopped at that moment, if she continued with her life...

- If she had avoided attracting attention with uncomfortable questions.

The girl frowned, turning and watching the living room. Turn off the water, sure to have heard that sentence. A shadow moved in the living room, moved slowly and came closer and closer. Cursing herself to had locked up all the knives, because of his father, grabbed the first pan available and she prepared to face the intruder. She waited long moments where she saw that shadow move around the room, when he finally stopped under the dim light of the small chandelier in the kitchen, revealing his identity.

- Rorschach - Amanda dropped the pan, placing it on the hob - You scared me, how the hell you came in?

- From the door - he said quietly while he grabbed the newspaper. Looked at it carefully and uttered a loud "Hurm" - I asked myself, these days, why you decided to organize a funeral for that man.

- Because if I didn't do that I would be a worse person than he was...

- It's not a justification. Speaking of Emerson instead I think you hooked to a cheater.  
- Yeah...

Irritated by the memory of the journalist, she took the paper and threw it in the trash.

- I know him, he tried to frame me in one of his articles once. I sent him to the hospital for a month and a half.

Amanda sketched a half-laugh imagining that Kyle Emerson took a thrashing.

- I wanted to thank you for helped me that day - she smiled sincerely grateful - I was looking for you to do that, but a friend asked me if you know where is the Comedian.  
- That's why I'm here. I heard everything. You and Major Sanders need to let it go. The Comedian is not one with which you can discuss.

- I doubt that mr. Sanders wants to discuss after what he did to his daughter.

- It's not my business of what has happened - Rorschach took a few steps - is a dangerous man and unscrupulous. I've advised.

The masked hero walked away, vanishing into darkness again.

- So don't you want to give me a suggestion? A small clue where to find the Comedian ...

- Edward Blake. You can find him in the worst pubs in New York.

She heard the door slam and then silence.


	6. September 10th 1980

**September 10th 1980**

It was late and the annoying haze seemed to further cool the New York atmosphere. Major Sanders and Amanda Crane had already scoured most of the worst bars and pubs. Sanders had also begun to ask about the Comedian around and after a few threats and false informations, he had almost resigned to having to come home empty-handed. They had just passed a drug dealer who was also the protector of the few prostitutes on the street, when he heard someone call. A little girl, a little more than eighteen years old with dyed red hair and a trick frighteningly heavy approached them.

- Are you looking for Edward Blake? The Comedian?

- Do you know where he is? - Sanders was immediately taken by the euphoria of finding his enemy.

- Calm down, old man, I know where that bastard is but I don't want to be involved. I give you the information and you forget about me, is it clear?

Amanda nodded but he wanted to understand somethings - Okay, but tell us why you do it. So many people lied to us tonight, why should we trust you?

- That monster massacred my work mate, I went into that trouble for help and he also wounded me - She raised her t-shirt under the fur jacket with leopard purple theme and she showed a long jagged scar on the belly.

- And it's better that you don't see how he tanned my inner thigh - concluded rubbing her leg over the leather miniskirt.

The couple looked at eachother and Amanda nodded, letting her know to keep the conversation going.

- He is at Ray's, on the 29th, is a pub for military only. Many times some of them pass to us to take me and the girls and lead us there until dawn. They offer us a drink and we pay the evening. I don't know if he is there tonight but I've seen many times hanging out there.

Sanders had a hope in the eyes - Thank you.

- Thank your wallet for this information - she snapped.

The man, after a moment's hesitation, pulled out a fifty dollar that the red made it disappear in less than half a second.

- I hope you're trying to kill him.

The young girl turned on her heels, away hastily to return to work as soon as possible.

Amanda and Sanders arrived near the pub at two in the morning. There was this still a high number of customers and the chaos seemed to have taken a shape. The difference in temperature inside was abroad shivers down the spine. The acrid smell of sweat and alcohol was short of breath and the couple took sometime to get used to the environment.

They gave a quick glance and they saw him. The Comedian was talking to two prostitutes, sitting on the couch and laughed, he was drank like there was no tomorrow. Sanders stared at him all too clearly, as if he didn't care of the consequences and, indeed, hoping to be noticed, so as to put an end once and for all. Amanda grabbed him by the arm, warning him to not make risky moves. He took only one look and ordered a couple of beers.

- How do we proceed? What do you suggest?

There was obvious nervousness in his voice, as if he felt extremely teased by a simple girl. It was still a General of the United States Army and he couldn't be influenced on how to act to avenge his daughter.  
- Please mr. Sanders, do not make risky moves. Right now is the anger to want to take over but you would do more damage than anything else in this place. We look forward to...

Amanda couldn't finish the sentence that the Comedian approached her, smiling as he used to do.

- Hey doll, how about you join the party?

- Why don't you disappear, worm? - Sanders was the limit and he couldn't resist for longer.

The Comedian stared for a moment, then he smiled - I'm pleased to have attracted your attention, even before, when you stared at me. Are you looking for trouble?

- I'm ready to wipe out that smile off you fool face - Sanders stood facing the masked hero.

The time had come to settle the score and even Amanda couldn't intervene. She walked away to avoid being involved when the Comedian swung the first punch, straight in the Sanders' face. The fight started, and all those present left the space needed. Others preferred to change the air and left the pub. Sanders gave a couple of well-placed punches but the Comedian cashed without problems and returned the favor. He did wear out on the ground spitting blood and teeth but the anger in his body allowed him to stand up and fight back, as it was useless. Long minutes passed in which alternated with brief moments of analysis opponent fights in which the Comedian could prove his undeniable physical superiority, although he was a few years older than Sanders.

- Mr. Sanders, please stop! He will kill you! - Amanda tried to dissuade his friend but the Comedian looked at her with disapproval.

- You shut up, bitch. As soon as I'm done here I'll think of you - he said pointing menacingly.

Sanders took advantage of the distraction to attack. He pulled out his knife dating from the war and attacked him in a last, desperate attempt to end his miserable life.

The blade ended up in the side and let out a penetrate scream of the Comedian, throwing the opponent against a wall. He came to him more furious than ever and with the same weapon, just extracted from his side, stabbed him in the chest without thinking twice.

There was silence in the bar, the owner was terrified and had no intention to intervene. The masked hero taken to control the wound and poured out a generous quantity of whiskey from a bottle abandoned on a table. Amanda walked over to the body of Sanders helpless on the floor.

- Mr. Sanders, wake up please, we have to get out of here. I have to bring to the hospital. Please get up.

But Sanders didn't have the strength to even lift a finger. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at the girl.

- You're like a daughter to me, Amanda. I had to at least try to defend yourself, I couldn't stand to look like when he raped my Ruby.

She was about to answer when she was seized by the hair and drag her away. Outside the pub. Thrown into a wet corner of the street she was hit by a couple of kicks then the Comedian leaned over her and showed her the knife stained with blood.

- You will make his own demise, slut.

With a last, sadic smile, he put the knife in her stomach.


	7. September 11th 1980

**September 11th 1980**

Dr. Kosiack had just finished an important liver transplant operation lasted seven and a half hours at Bellevue Hospital Center. He had just moved back home to rest and, after saying goodbye to a nurse in the corridor, came walking up to his car. He whistled despite the fatigue but the operation was successful and he had saved another life. He was looking for his car key when he realized that Rorschach was staring at him.

- Do you need anything? - He said, trying to identify him in the dark.

- Are you a doctor?

The voice was deep and hoarse Rorschach intimidated further the doctor.

- Yes, of course. Are you hurt? Do you need help?

- Not me, my friend. Do you know mend a wound?

- Well, yes but I have to see him. Where is him? Bring him in, we can certainly help.

The surgeon did all he can to protect him and the hospital and not to let an innocent person die, if the story was true but Rorschach wouldn't hear.

- She is not here. Come with me.

She had not yet awakened, lying on a bed in a strange place dilapidated. She was smeared with blood, half-height and slowly staining was also covered below. The bleeding didn't stop and she was passed out on the way from the pub.

An old lamp gave off a dim light over the bed and only a small bedside table and a chest of drawers empty. The smell of mold and old was so suffocating as to the Comedian spit on the ground after a powerful cough. He had entered by the window and he was looking for her. Follow the trace of Rorschach was easy, he knew him enough to predict his moves.

He slipped into the room without hiding the sound of his boots on the old wooden floors, a chuckle emerged from the bowels, satisfied that he had found his prey. He stroked her body slightly up to the throat that gripped firmly and lifted her weight. She didn't wake up even at the time, she was too weak to do everything. The Comedian threw her and she rolled on herself to the drawing room. The floor was stained with blood here and there, mingling with the filth of the rest. He retraced his steps, reaching back and pulling out his hunting knife from its sheath fastened to the leg. He knelt over her and took her to deep cuts on the face and breasts while he laughed heartily. Seeing that, even in that way, she didn't react, soon tired of that game he decided to quit the game.

- Oh my God...

Dr. Kosiack attracted his attention, stopping the Comedian who inadvertently turned his attention to him and Rorschach. The spots of his mask began to move quickly, creating always different designs and revealing his emotions. Especially anger, prancing like a wild horse inside him and there take long to attack the colleague.  
With murderous rage they started the fight and both was trying to find the other's weaknesses to win. They were both strong and smart enough to create too much difference and soon they were tired.

The doctor in the meantime turn away Amanda and he tried to understand what were the wounds on her. He was horrified seeing what the Comedian had done. The pallor on her face was frightening, although she was deface and bleeding profusely.

She was dying.

He tried to stop the bleeding but she needed an immediate transfusion. He looked around to see if he could do something useful when a bullet came straight in front.

Rorschach was ready for the second round but the Comedian wasn't of the same opinion. He ended the doctor's life in a moment and now, he was pointing the gun at Amanda.

- Blake don't. We live to protect and to make things work. To destroy a corrupt justice that haunts this city.

Another laugh - maybe you, partner. I take advantage of everything I can take advantage and embody the true symbol of United States of America. His true face. You should try it ...

- No.

- So there's nothing left to say ...

- Blake no!

The Comedian shot her in the head without hesitation, without mercy and he ended in style with a laugh, going out of the window. It was usual for him, ending the lives of those who seemed to him, those who annoyed him. Rorschach didn't follow him, walked over to Amanda and held her in his arms. She was passed from sleep to death and he really hoped that she hadn't suffered. Put her back on the ground and quickly he left the apartment. He had to find a new home and, no doubt, when they found the two bodies, they would have accused him of both murders. It was routine, it was his destiny, the price to pay to keep the city safe.

End.

_**(¯`·.(¯`·.The author .·´¯).·´¯)  
I hope iit's liked by all who have lost sometime to read it. Despite the temptation to write a love story was strong, I wanted to be as consistent as possible with the characters of Watchmen and so this seemed the most logical end ... or at least one of the possible endings more logical. See you soon!**_


End file.
